


The Sweetest Moment

by being_alive



Series: Mini-Fics [7]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: As of late, it has seemed to you that Henry has been spending more time inside of his lab than outside of it. Far too much time, as far as you're concerned. Which is why you're here now, standing outside the door to the aforementioned lab and knocking loudly upon it, hoping that he'll answer.





	The Sweetest Moment

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I realized that I'd never written fluff for Jekyll and Hyde, so here I am, correcting that.

As of late, it has seemed to you that Henry has been spending more time inside of his lab than outside of it. Far too much time, as far as you're concerned. Which is why you're here now, standing outside the door to the aforementioned lab and knocking loudly upon it, hoping that he'll answer. 

Thankfully, he does, and then he's standing in front of you, face to face for the first time in what has to be two days, and you smile at the sight of him.

"Good afternoon," Henry says, looking down at you, before pausing and asking, "It is afternoon, right? I'm afraid that the hours have been blending together for me."

"That's why I'm here," you reply. "To get you to take a much needed break."

Henry sighs, shakes his head, and says, "I can't. I'm finally making progress in my research, and I'd hate to stop now."

You don't mean to pout, you really don't, but find yourself unable to not as you reply, "I haven't seen you for longer than five minutes at a time in the past two days, Henry. At least let me have an hour with you."

You can see something change on his face and in those tired blue eyes, some modicum of resolve melting away, and then a small smile graces his face as he says, "All right. I think I can spare that much, at least, and especially for you."

You smile as well, broadly, and say, "Good. I was thinking we could make cookies together."

A nervous chuckle escapes Henry as he asks, "You know my experience with baking is practically nonexistent, right?"

"Baking, and cooking in general, I guess isn't too different from chemistry, you know," you reply, allowing yourself a small laugh before Henry retorts, "I thought you barely passed your chemistry classes."

"That's beside the point," you reply, reaching out and poking Henry squarely in the center of the chest before turning and walking to the kitchen. He laughs, but follows you anyway.

"And besides, I'll show you what to do. I may not be much good at chemistry, unlike you, but I do consider myself a decent baker," you say once the two of you are in the kitchen. You'd already laid the ingredients necessary for chocolate chip cookies out on the counter and set the oven to preheat before going to get him, and Henry raises his eyebrows at the sight of them. 

You look back at him, raising your eyebrows at him in turn and he simply laughs before coming to stand beside you.

"Go ahead, teach on," Henry says, looking down at you with a smile on his face. That's exactly you do, and the teacher becomes the student as you explain and demonstrate exactly what to do. To his benefit, Henry is an attentive student, and more than willing to do the mixing for you when your arm starts to get tired. 

Before long, the cookie dough is ready to be baked, and even more to his benefit, Henry doesn't even try to eat the raw dough, sparing you from having to smack him with a spoon. You have him get down two of the good trays from the shelf that's just out of your reach before dividing the dough up between them, with you taking one tray and Henry the other.

You place one of the trays of cookies in the oven before closing the oven door, and then turn around and ask, "Well, what do you think of baking?" 

"You were right. It's actually not too different from chemistry," Henry concedes and you smile. You reach over and set the timer before saying, "I told you so."

"You did," he agrees with a laugh before saying, "And I'll though I'll deny ever saying this, it was good to get out of my lab for once."

"Good," you say, standing on your tiptoes to press your lips to his. Henry meets you halfway, wrapping his arms around your waist as you wrap your own around his neck. It's not a very deep kiss, but you don't care, all that matters is that he's here, in your arms for the first time in days. Before long, Henry is pulling back but it turns out to be just enough so that he can say, "And it's even better to get to spend time with you."

"Good," you repeat, emphatically, and kiss him again. This time the kiss is deep and full of all the longing you've felt for him in the past few days, a heady press of lips that gives way to a passionate meeting of tongues and the tangling of your fingers in his hair.

"Do you smell something burning?" Henry asks after you eventually separate from the kiss, and then the both of you look at the oven in horror. Quickly, you pull away from him, grab an oven mitt, and extract the now-burnt cookies from the oven. You glance over at the timer, only to see that it did in fact go off earlier. You suppose you just missed it because of being otherwise occupied with Henry.

"At least there's another tray," Henry says in consolation, distracting you from your glowering towards the timer.

"You're lucky you're cute," you tell Henry, turning back towards him before reaching out and poking him once more. He laughs and then bends and presses gentle a kiss to your forehead.


End file.
